1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound abating stack plate systems and more particularly pertains to stack plate systems which are adapted to abate noise during the movement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stack plates in weight lifting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, stack plates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of physical therapy and weight lifting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art weight stacks are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,773 to Deola; 4,949,958 to Richey; 4,974,839 to Cantor; 4,988,095 to Ferrari and 4,953,855 to Shields. Each of these systems is generally conventional in its approach to usage of weight stacks. Each makes a contribution to the prior art. None, however, is concerned with the abatement with noise associated with the movement of weights of a stack.
In this respect, the sound abating stack plate systems according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing noise normally associated with their usage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sound abating stack plate systems which can be used for noise abatement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.